Sunrise
by calma-llama
Summary: Yumi remembers the happiest days of her life.


Today marks their nine year anniversary.

Yumi remembers, of course. She's always remembered the day, the time, the exact second when Ulrich had proposed to her so long ago. She remembered it like it had just happened yesterday, and it still causes Yumi's heart to beat a mile a minute, her head to spin out of control, her pulse skyrocket, and her blood burn through her veins. Everything about Ulrich drives her insane, but, it's the good kind of insane. The kind of insane that gives you a purpose to live your life to the fullest. The kind of insane that always made you look forward to another day.

She remembers how nervous Ulrich was, which was very much unlike him, but so genuinely him at the same time. Ulrich is complex, the most complex being Yumi has ever encountered in her life, and she loves this about the samurai. He seemed so aggressive, moody and somebody who would take every possible chance to get the upper hand when life offered them one. But no, Ulrich was not like that, much to her surprise. He was far from it in fact. He was sensitive, kind and cared deeply for her. Ulrich is just so...It was difficult to explain and Yumi wonders why she had been spending all this time trying to explain it to herself. But it didn't really matter, after all, that stupid smile Yumi always gets when she thinks about Ulrich had already graced her lips, easily visible by anyone and everyone. She looked like a love struck fool, but...She was okay with it, because she truly did love him.

Each year, on the twenty-fifth of January, Yumi and Ulrich would stroll back to the beach where it first began. It was in the middle of summer when things started. They'd been out with Odd, Jeremie, Aelita and even William, just getting together for the sake of being with the best of friends and family. Odd wanted to take advantage of the summer weather, suggesting the Lyoko Warriors have a beach party, no surprises there. Ulrich had picked up Yumi that morning and got to the beach early, much before the others arrived. Jeremie and Aelita were there, who was now heavily pregnant with their first child while William and Odd had challenged each other to a sandcastle building contest. Yumi grinned happily as Aelita waved her over, saying something along the lines of 'come meet the baby!'.

Yumi sighed, absolutely content with the memories of that day, her heart swelling with complete bliss against her chest when memories shifted from one of Ulrich holding her hand as they watched the sun set on that faithful day. Everyone had been gathered together, bonfire burning brightly in the center, Odd strumming his guitar and singing something horribly out of key. No one cared of course, they were just happy to be together with a strong bond that had lasted the test of time.

The memory whirls into something more personal. Ulrich had caught Yumi off guard. When everyone fell silent, when the singing and laughter ceased. All eyes were fixed on the geisha and the samurai. Yumi couldn't breathe, like her lungs refused to accept the oxygen she had been feeding down to it. She knew what was going to happen, but couldn't bring herself to say or do anything. So she stood there, frozen and waiting.

Ulrich drops to his knee, pulls the small black box from the pocket of his jacket, revealing the beautiful ring that glittered beside the fire. Yumi was at a loss for words. She's overjoyed, every last possible inch of her is shaking with excitement. For the first time ever, her face is in pain from all the smiling. She's certain there are tears in her eyes, but she doesn't care. She loves Ulrich with everything she has and there is no doubt in her mind that he is her soul mate, after all the obstacles they had faced together.

Ulrich is smiling, absolutely delighted and it's the most beautiful thing Yumi has ever seen. They kiss and it's mesmerizing, their friends clapping and cheering them on. Odd is throwing roses, that idiot, but nevertheless...Everything was just perfect. Ulrich slips the ring onto her finger, murmuring something about being together forever against her ear and Yumi can't help but choke back a half sob, half laugh. She's not sure what her emotions are doing, but Ulrich has his arms wrapped so tightly around her that it didn't matter.

Yumi wipes away tears as she sits at the beach, cold and alone. It was pathetic really, sitting there at five in the morning and reliving the happiest moments of her life. She was trying so hard to stand strong, reminding herself that Ulrich is always with her.

Today marks the ninth anniversary of their marriage...And Ulrich isn't alive to share it with her.

Yumi watches as the sun rises, beginning that day that had once brought her so much happiness, more alone than ever.


End file.
